requiem of a soul
by Flames of the mirari
Summary: the story of five friends that become the butt of fates cruel joke when the very thing that brought them together could rip them apart and with them the very world... PLEZE REVIEW!!! i want feed back
1. The players are picked

Hi. Wow. I'm sorry, but this just seems funny to me. After all I've been through, a simple greeting, like hi, seems entirely pointless, if not down right insulting. Well I suppose I should start from the beginning. 

Well, the first thing you need to know is my name is Derek and I'm addicted to magic: the gathering. All my close friends are, too. It's a part of our lives as much as eating and breathing are. Were like the five musketeers. Their names are Justin, Scott, Zack, and Cassie.

Justin is really not the type of person that you would expect to play magic. He's tall, really in shape, has a beautiful girl friend, and is… well… popular. Zack is the group's spaz/clown. He is rather short, but what he lacks in size, he makes up in charisma. Scott is our resident black sheep. He's cynical and a prankster, but we love him. He's really good at heart, though it may be hard to see. 

Then there's Cassie. Ah, Cassie. She's tall, a brunette, beautiful, an angel… … um.... sorry. As you may have guessed, I really like her. She has haunted me for years always just out of my grasp. The worst part is like most beautiful, radiant, etc. girls she has a boy friend. He's the stereotypical football tackle. 5'7", 250 lbs., about as smart as a brick, a bully and has a passionate hatred for me because I like Cassie. Getting back to me, I'm 5'9", 177 lbs., in decent shape, not bad to look at, and a complete and utter nerd. Video games, magic, Dungeons and Dragons, you know the type. However not many know that I'm a very intense, deep, and poetic person who wants to do something heroic and noteworthy. Well, enough about that. Were all sophomores in high school and were always together. 

Now we are all way above average to excellent players. I am second in our city and its suburbs only to Justin. He uses a black zombie deck that is world tournament quality and I have only beaten it once. I use a white green mirari's wake deck. Scott is third and he uses a blue green madness deck. Zack is fourth and uses a red green burn deck and Cassie is new to the game, but has real talent for it. She uses a white angel life gain deck. Knowing this we can get started. The story stars on April 8th, 2003 at 6:42…. My 16th birthday… 

"Derek! Are you dressed yet" My mom. She's strict but fair. My alarm had failed to go off, again. "Derek!" "Wha…?" "Your still in bed?!" "Wha…?" "GET UP! YOUR GONNA MISS THE BUS!" "Wha…? What time is it?" I looked over at my clock "6:44?! HOLY SHIT!" "Watch your mouth and hurry! The bus will be here in ten minutes!" I jumped out of the bed and got dressed a quickly as humanly possible. I got my bag and ran out my door to my bus stop. I was just in time and everything would have been fine until I realized and exclaimed "my deck!" 

Normally I would have begrudgingly got on the bus and gone a day with out my precious deck. Unfortunately, my friends and I had set up a school-wide tourney for my birthday present and I was not about to miss it. I turned and ran home as fast as I could, opened the door grabbed my deck and ran back out just in time to see the bus drive away. 

"God damnit!" My mom leaves for work right before I leave for school, so there was no way I could get a ride from her. So I did the only thing I could. Walk 5 miles to school, oh and did I mention it was raining? Hard? Two hours later I dragged my self into school drenched and cold. This is where fate comes into play. "Watch out you nerd!"

I had stepped into the way of Rob (Cassie's boy friend) as he was chasing down Zack who had a hat he liked. We collided and the impact brought us both to the ground, me with a bruised elbow and him with a bruised ego. "Your gonna pay for that you fucking geek" Now I can hold my own in a fight, but I am a pacifist by principle. I am a pacifist by principle, but I can hold my own in a fight and I never let anyone pick on my friends so I did the only thing I could. I put up my fists ready for a fight. The fight would have been a stalemate but two of Rob's fellow brick heads showed up. "It looks like your gonna get what's coming, you piece of shit!" It looked bad until Justin and Scott came to my rescue.

"Are you ok Derek?" said Justin " Yea for the moment. Thanks a lot, but this is about to get ugly." I had arrived between periods and there were people every where. By now they had formed a circle and were ready for the blood sport and chanting "Fight, Fight!" Cassie just arrived and was yelling "Rob! Stop this before you hurt someone!" He yelled back " that's what I'm looking to do!" Rob lunged at me and yelled, "Your dead!" I would have dodged it, but I felt a sudden heat radiate from my left pocket and this distracted me. He landed one solid punch on me and bruised my rib. As he tensed to strike again when a hand grabbed his wrist. Zack, who is built for running not fighting did just what he was made for and went to get the principal. "Not so fast Mr. Kingston! This is the last straw! I will have you expelled!" Our principal had had his car vandalized last year and Rob was accused of the crime, but it could never be proven. To add insult to injury, he took rob by the ear to his office. Justin, Scott and Zack helped me to my feet. 

As the crowd dispersed, Cassie ran forward and to my surprise, she slapped me! "How dare you scare me like that! He could have killed you!" Then, shocking me again, she hugged me! " I'm so glad your alright!" in her relief she squeezed me as hard as she could and put pressure on my injured rib, causing me to wince in pain. "Oh! You are hurt! I'm taking you right to the nurse!" "No really I'm fine its just a *wince* scratch" "Don't you argue!" So we walked together down to the nurse, Cassie full of worry and I full of joy. I ended up getting a detention for being late, but it was worth it because she broke up with Rob later that day. After school we walked down to tournament being held in the gym, but I couldn't shake the thought that there had been a heat in my pocket. All that was in there was a pack of gum and my… deck.


	2. The prelude starts

At about 5:30, the tournament ended. Out of 60 participants Justin was first, I was second (again) and Cassie was third. Soon after we said our good byes and went our separate ways. As I started the long walk home, it stopped raining and I thought things were looking up. How wrong I was. It was late and I was tired so I decided to take a short cut home. I passed up an alley or two and ran between a few buildings. That's when the shit hit the fan. 

"Why hello my little nerd. What a **pleasant** surprise! I've got a friend for you to meet. I call him pain!" It was Rob. I don't know whether or not it was terrible luck or if he was waiting for me, but I walked into a trap. He had two of his goons with him and they were pissed and he believed he had nothing left to lose. Before he had an obviously sarcastic tone with a hint of venom; almost immediately it became a voice of pure spite and hatred. "You cost me my chance at a scholarship, my inheritance, and my GIRLFRIEND! When I'm done with you, you'll be looking OUT YOUR ASS!!!" I later found out his parents told him that if got in serious trouble even one more time, they would cut him out of the will and they were loaded. 

I tried to run but I was cornered. I threw a punch in fear but I was caught and turned back. Rob swung and caught me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me. I stumbled back and landed in a bunch of trash cans. As I tried to get up, they jumped on me and started pummeling me. I said my prayers and started preparing to meet my maker. Out of the blue, I heard a resounding "No! This can't happen! I won't let it" It was a haunting yet comforting voice and I thought I was hallucinating but I realized Rob heard it too. I tried to move, but I couldn't. However I didn't need to. I felt a heat in my pocket. There was a light radiating from my deck! I managed to choke out "Wha…? What's happening?" The deck started to move. It floated out of my pocket and floated in front of me with my eyes and those of a stunned Rob locked on it. 

I was in shock. Not only was my deck glowing brighter than a 100-watt light bulb, but it floating in mid air. The deck grew brighter and started to float back towards me. Rob and his cronies backed away. I felt more comforted as it got closer, so I reached out to grab it. It went into my hand and it disappeared! I felt a sudden surge of energy flow through my broken body, healing it, making it stronger. As this happened, I felt strong enough to stand. 

As I got up I realized that I wasn't standing, I was floating and began glowing with the same light that my deck had! Without knowing or attempting to I spoke. It sounded different from usual, but still me. "Soltari visionary, Come to me!" Some how I knew to extend my hand, the one that my deck used to be in, over my head. A light shot from it, illuminated the ground and from this light came a creature. It appeared to be humanoid, tall, and almost pure white. Strangely enough, the creature seemed to only be half there, as if it were hidden in some strange cloth or it were a tangible shadow. It appeared to be a living version of the card in my deck called the Soltari Visionary.

At this point I was in awe, the goons were back against the wall of the alley and Rob, though standing his ground, was obviously scared shitless. However he managed to sound convincing when he yelled "I don't know what kind of tricks your pulling, but your still gonna DIE!" However the Visionary had other ideas. 

Rob charged in a blind rage as if he didn't really see the Visionary standing right in front of him. The being jumped from the ring of light and grabbed Rob by the collar. It slowly and deliberately lifted him up. Rob was utterly confused (for some reason, I could hear his thoughts), but he finally began know why he was being lifted. He saw the visionary, too! 

He got a determined look on his face and took a blind swing. The punch was clumsy enough for the visionary to dodge it easily, but he, I think it was a he, just stood still. The blow passed right through him. I felt a wave, like a sudden cold chill, pass though me.

The visionary looked down, where it would have hit, and started to make a sound. It slowly developed in to a full blow guffaw! For some reason I also found this seen incredibly hilarious. I laughed out loud as well. However it hurt. It was a bit surprising, I had the distinct feeling that I was borrowing power from the visionary. It was like I was connected to it. By this point, I had touched down and was standing under my own force. I realized my wounds were still there, but they had stopped bleeding and any swelling had gone down considerably. Some even started to heal over I decided to test my control of the visionary. I yelled, "END THIS NOW, BUT DON'T KILL HIM!" The visionary looked over its shoulder at me and nodded. Rob was trying to wriggle free of its grasp, but it had him to tightly. The visionary simply threw him into the trashcans that I had been in like it was nothing. Rob wasn't seriously hurt but he was definitely knocked out. The cronies took the hint and ran like bats out of hell.

The visionary turned around and looked at me. It took to one knee and said in its haunting voice, "Master, it appears that you are who we thought you were. I must leave you but we will meet again soon." It then faded away, seeming to completely immerse itself in the shadow part of its existence. After it was all done I felt… well… triumphant. However, soon after extremely confused. The reality of what just happened began to sink in and as suddenly as it started, it was over. I felt the light emanating from me end and the "power" leave my body, starting at my feet and finishing at my head. I felt drained and tired, just like before it all happened. My legs were like jelly and I collapsed right where I stood. I felt my wounds that hadn't fully healed begin to seer with pain and begin to bleed again. My deck reappeared in my pocket in the exact position it had been. I vaguely heard police sirens in the distance, but I ignored them. My world faded from pain and confusion, to utter darkness. I knew nothing but that bone chilling darkness…


End file.
